Missing You
by Spongedictator
Summary: [DRABBLE] Heechul yang terpuruk atas kepergian Hangeng, dan penyebab kenapa Heechul bisa kesepian


**Judul : Failed Dinner  
**

**Pengarang : Baby HanChul**

**Cast :**

******. Hangeng **

**. Kim Heechul  
**

**. Lee Hongki**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, ini sudah botol ketiga." Hongki meraih botol yang digenggam oleh Heechul.

Heechul melirik tanpa bersuara. Ia pun bahkan tak melarang saat Hongki menyingkirkan botol-botol alkohol yang tersaji di depannya. Wajahnya datar tak berekspresi. Sorot matanya dingin tanpa kehidupan. Laki-laki itu seakan-akan hidup dalam dimensi lain.

"Ayo pulang, aku yakin hyung yang lain menunggumu." Hongki beranjak dari duduknya, mendekati Heechul.

"Dia tak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu." Heechul akhirnya bersuara walau nada yang terdengar terkesan datar.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi," perlahan Hongki melingkarkan tangan kanan Heechul pada pundaknya.

"Dia belum-ah tidak, dia tidak meminta izin padaku."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari seratus kali." Hongki membantu Heechul untuk berdiri. Walaupun sedikit susah karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup jauh, namun laki-laki itu tetap berusaha.

"Aku mau mati." Heechul mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Hongki dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Hongki menatap sinis, "Terserah, yang jelas jangan bawa-bawa diriku."

"Dia tidak menganggapku?"

"Kau sudah teler, lebih baik kita pulang. Aku datang sendiri kesini, hyung harus tahu itu."

Dengan sangat hati-hati akhirnya Hongki memutuskan untuk memapah Heechul menuju pintu keluar. Ini sudah hampir pagi dan ia harus pulang dengan segera jika tidak ingin terkena ceramah super panjang dari manajernya. Memang manajernya tidak tahu soal kepergiannya, hanya Jonghun-lah tadi yang sempat ia beri tahu sebelumnya.

Hongki menatap Heechul kasihan. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia melihat hyung-nya begitu amat sangat terpuruk. Ia seperti zombie, tidak mati maupun hidup. Semenjak kepergian lelaki itu, hyung-nya kini bagaikan mayat, tanpa senyum, berwajah datar, tak berekspresi.

Hongki tahu hyung-nya itu memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap lelaki Cina itu. Tapi ia tak menyangka ternyata efek yang disebabkan oleh kepergiannya membawa dampak begitu besar bagi hyung-nya.

"Ia tak bicara padaku."

Hongki berhenti, kemudian menoleh, "Iya aku tahu. Kita hampir sampai ke mobil hyung. Setelah disana kau bebas bicara apapun." Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama mereka kini telah berada di dalam mobil Hongki. Dengan susah payah Hongki memakaikan sabuk pengaman di tubuh hyungnya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Setelahnya ia merapikan sedikit poni yang menutupi mata hyung-nya dengan lembut.

"Kasihan sekali dirimu, hyung." Hongki menyalakan mesin mobilnya tapi ia tampaknya belum mau untuk menjalankannya. Hanya memandang lurus kedepan sambil meremas kemudi, Hongki kemudian terdiam.

Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir, betapa bodohnya ia yang tanpa pikir panjang menyanggupi panggilan Heechul untuk datang ke sebuah klub di tengah malam menjelang pagi seperti ini. Apalagi ia baru saja mengikuti sebuah program di salah satu stasiun televisi.

Hongki tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Heechul karena memang hyung-nya itu terlalu percaya padanya. Karena selama ini dirinyalah yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah hyung-nya tentang masalah pribadinya.

Bisa dibilang Hongki adalah pemegang kunci rahasia hubungan rahasia antara hyung-nya dengan lelaki Cina yang ada disana.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan pemikirannya, Hongki memutuskan untuk melajukan mobil yang ditumpangi mereka. Suara deru mobil yang mengiringi perjalanan terdengar begitu nyaring membelah jalanan. Ini hampir pagi dan sedikit sekali mobil yang melintas disana, jadi wajar saja.

Hongki sedikit melirik kearah hyung-nya yang tidur dengan raut wajah gelisah. Entah apa yang sedang diimpikannya. Padahal ia yakin suhu dalam mobilnya cukup sejuk, tapi kenapa dahi hyung-nya terus mengeluarkan peluh?

Dengan penuh kelembutan Hongki mengusap pelan dahi Heechul, "Miris sekali nasib percintaanmu, hyung." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh miris.

"Terima kasih atas rasa kasihanmu."

Hongki refleks menjauhkan tangannya dan kembali fokus pada kemudian saat tiba-tiba saja Heechul mendadak terjaga dari tidurnya, "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku susah untuk tidur nyenyak." Ucap Heechul datar dan lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi.

Hongki mengerutkan dahinya. Dengan sekali gerakan ia menggerakan tuas perseneling dan kemudian membanting stirnya kekanan untuk menepi. Heechul tak berkomentar apa-apa saat melihat kelakuan dongsaeng-nya, dan itu membuat Hongki agak sedikit kesal.

"Menangislah, apa kau tidak lelah memasang wajah seperti orang mati seperti itu?" Hongki menaikan sedikit nada bicaranya saat ia berhasil menepikan mobilnya.

Heechul tak menyahut, merespon pun tidak. Ia tetap pada posisi semula, duduk bersandar, memandang lurus ke depan bagai raga tanpa nyawa. Hongki yang sudah gerah melihat kelakuannya memukul stir mobil agak kuat, berharap hyungnya itu mau merubah ekspresinya barang sedikit saja.

"Hyung!"

"Ia hanya bicara pada Jaejoong."

"Kau sudah bicara seperti itu ribuan kali! Sekarang kau mau apa? Kau sudah menyusahkanku dengan menyuruhku datang di tengah malam ke sebuah klub hanya untuk melihatmu teler dan kemudian mengantarkanmu pulang? Aku bukan budakmu!"

"Dia tidak memberitahuku."

"Aku tahu itu!" nada bicara Hongki kembali meninggi. Sepertinya kekesalannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, "Jika kau ingin berteriak, memaki, menangis, memecahkan kaca lakukan saja! Jujur saja aku jengah dengan dirimu yang sekarang."

"Dia—" Heechul tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Sebagai penggantinya adalah setetes cairan bening yang mulai terjatuh dari matanya.

"Ya, kenapa? Kenapa dengan Hankyung-mu itu?" Hongki mulai menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Apa aku salah memperlakukannya?" Heechul mulai menangis sesenggukan. "Kenapa ia tak pernah mau cerita masalahnya padaku?"

"Kau egois,"

Heechul makin menangis sejadi-jadinya, "Aku? Egois? Kurasa itu benar." Ucapnya disela-sela tangis.

"Kau tak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara, dia yang hanya mendengarmu."

"Kau benar Hongki-ya. Kenapa dia bisa menceritakannya pada Jaejoongie? Kenapa tidak denganku?" Heechul berteriak tanpa diduga.

Untuk saat ini Hongki diam, tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menyela ucapan hyung-nya.

"Kenapa dia selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Jaejongie? Kenapa tidak padaku? Katakan apa aku egois? Oh benar aku egois. Katakan, apa aku berlaku buruk padanya? Oh benar itu aku."

Hongki menatap miris. Ini benar-benar rumit.

"Jaejoong selalu bisa menjadi pendengarnya yang baik. Lalu aku? Coba katakan apa aku pernah menjadi pendengarnya yang baik? Tidak!"

Hongki hampir menangis saat melihat wajah Heechul yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. Sungguh, kondisi hyung-nya itu benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Coba katakan, dimana saat dia membutuhkanku? Aku sibuk dengan segala macam alasan. Lalu Jaejoong? Kenapa dia selalu bisa dan selalu ada untuknya. Oh ya! Aku buruk..."

"...jujur saja, aku cemburu saat tahu hanya Jaejoonglah yang tahu tentang dirinya!"

Tak tahan, Hongki akhirna meraih tubuh hyung-nya dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut, Hongki berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku kesepian."

"Kau tidak kesepian. Ada aku, dan yang lain, kenapa kau masih bisa merasa kesepian disaat begitu banyak orang di sisimu? Jangan buat dirimu menjadi orang egois untuk kedua kalinya."

Heechul menyeka matanya kasar, "Lalu bagaimana? Aku harus apa?"

"Minta maaf padanya, dan bilang kau amat merindukannya."

Heechul terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak merespon ucapan Hongki.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Lakukan, atau sama sekali tak ada tempat di hatinya selain Jaejoong hyung." Hongki melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja."

"Dia memilihku dulu."

"Itu bisa saja berubah."

"Ayo kita pulang saja."

"Baiklah." Tanpa banyak bicara Hongki segera melajukan mobilnya menembus kota hanya untuk mengantarkan hyung-nya ini menuju apartemennya.

Heechul merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, setelah tadi Hongki serta Leeteuk berhasil memapahnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia kini merebah telentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Lama ia dalam posisi seperti itu sampai tiba-tiba Heebum datang dan naik ke atas perutnya.

Heechul melirik sekilas kearah Heebum yang tengah duduk anteng di atas perutnya, "Ada apa?"

Heebum mengeong sekali sebagai jawaban. Mendengar itu, Heechul mendengus seakan-akan ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan kucing itu barusan.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Aku tahu aku egois. Turunlah." Heechul menyingkirkan badan besar Heebum dari atas perutnya. Tak terima atas perlakuan majikannya, Heebum menggigiti jari-jari tangan Heechul.

"Ada apa lagi?" Heechul menepiskan tangannya. Tak ada respon dari kucing itu, ia hanya menatap Heechul dengan mata bulatnya.

Merasa sedikit terhakimi atas tatapan yang diberikan Heebum akhirnya Heechul beranjak dari rebahnya, mengambil ponsel yang ia letakan sebelumnya di atas meja.

"Baik, aku sudah ambil ini. Lalu, apa lagi?"

Heebum mengeong dua kali. Heechul terlihat ragu atas saran kucing itu, ia hanya mengetuk-ngetukan ibu jarinya pada layar ponsel itu.

Heebum tampaknya tak sabar dengan kelakuan majikannya. Ia pun naik kembali ke atas perut Heechul dan kemudian menyentuh lengan Heechul menggunakan sebelah kaki depannya. Dengan mata bulat miliknya, sepertinya Heebum tengah memberi kekuatan untuk majikannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku telpon dia." Heechul yang merasa jengah ditatap oleh peliharaannya pun mulai menggeser-geser layar ponselnya. Perlahan ia menempelkan benda itu di telinga kanannya.

Selama beberapa detik Heechul menunggu, terdengar sebuah suara kemudian dari sebrang sana.

"Halo." Sapa suara itu.

"Hankyungie," suara Heechul bagai tercekat di tenggorokan saat menyebutkan nama itu.

"Jangan menangis, maafkan aku, aku-"

"Tidak! Aku yang minta maaf, maafkan aku." Potong Heechul cepat.

"Kenapa kau harus kau yang minta maaf? Kau tak salah apa-apa."

"Tidak, jangan bicara apapun sebelum aku selesai dan jangan memotongnya."

"Ya,"

"Aku, aku minta maaf Hankyungie. Aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku berlaku buruk padamu. Maafkan aku karena aku tak pernah ada waktu untuk mendengarmu. Aku egois, aku salah selama ini maafkan aku," Heechul berhenti sebentar untuk tertawa, "bahkan sekarang aku masih egois memintamu untuk terus mendengarku."

Heechul terdiam. Selama beberapa menit tak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka. Keheningan tercipta tanpa ada satu pun yang mau mengakhirinya.

"Hankyungie," panggil Heechul akhirnya.

"Ya?" sahut suara dari sebrang.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Bodoh, bukankah kau tadi yang memintaku untuk tidak memotong ucapanmu?"

Heechul tergelak mendengar penuturannya, "Kau juga bodoh mau saja menurutinya."

"Aku menurutinya karena aku menyayangimu."

"Ma-maksudmu?" Heechul tergagap saat mendadak ia mendengar kata-kata semanis itu.

"Aku akan selalu menuruti semua kata-katamu, karena aku menyayangimu. Aku akan selalu menomor satukan dirimu karena aku peduli padamu. Aku akan selalu mendengarmu karena kau orang yang spesial."

"Ka-kau bohong." Tak terasa wajah Heechul memerah mendengar ini.

"Kenapa aku harus bohong? Itu semua jujur."

"Kau, kau tidak menganggapku spesial karena kau selalu berbagi masalahmu bukan denganku, melainkan dengan Jaejoong."

"Jaejoong? Haha, apa kau cemburu?"

Heehcul mendesis tak suka, "Jangan tertawa! Iya aku cemburu, memang kenapa?"

"Baguslah kalau kau cemburu. Itu berarti kau menyayangiku."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Maaf."

Heechul mendesah pelan, "Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mau berbagi denganku?"

Diam. Dari sebrang sana tak ada jawaban apapun selain hembusan nafas. Heechul mulai berpikiran macam-macam dan menerka-nerka jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh lawan bicaranya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya orang itu buka suara, "Aku tak mau membebani dan menyakitimu. Ini masalahku, aku hanya tak ingin menyusahkanmu. Karena aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum bukan bersedih."

"Idiot! Tapi kau berhasil membuatku terpuruk saat ini!" Heechul bicara hanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Emosinya kembali sampai ke puncak.

"Maka dari itu aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar bersalah kepadamu. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku tak akan pernah menggantikan posisimu di hatiku."

Heechul meleleh juga saat mendengar kata romantis barusan, dengan sedikit senyuman ia berkata, "Apakah itu rayuanmu?"

"Terserah kau mau menganggap itu apa, yang jelas itu jujur dari hati."

Heechul tersenyum lebar, "Kau tak menyukai Jaejoong bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyukai—ah! Menyayangi Kim Heechul saja, kenapa? Masalah bagimu?"

Wajah Heechul makin merona, "Itu masalah bagiku, kau tahu!"

Terdengar gelak tawa dari sebrang, "Hahaha... Kalau begitu maafkan aku."

"Kumaafkan, asal kau mau memaafkanmu."

"Aku selalu memaafkan kesalahanmu bahkan yang belum kau lakukan."

Heechul berdecih sebal walau terselip perasaan malu, "Kau sedang merayu?"

"Hahaha... Aku bukan merayu, itu jujur, dan aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu, jangan menyelanya sebelum aku berhenti."

Heechul tampak berpikir, "Baiklah."

"Aku," terdapat jeda yang sangat lama diantara ucapannya. Heechul yang berjanji untuk tidak menyela pun menunggu dengan sabar walau ia sudah gerah dan was-was akan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan olehnya.

"Aku merindukanmu dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Heechul hampir saja melepas ponsel dari genggamannya. Senyum merekah terkembang di wajahnya. Rasanya seperti seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta saja. Tawa manis akhirnya meluncur indah dari bibirnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Cepatlah datang, aku menunggu dan aku juga mencintaimu, Hankyungie."

END

* * *

.

.

.

kyaaaaaak! Wakakakaaka jadi jugak~ ini terinspirasi dari perkataan Hongki yang bilang kalo Heechul itu kesepian karena perbuatannya di masa lalu dan fakta HanJoong yang mengatakan kalau Han sama Jaejoong itu sering curahat-curahatan -_-


End file.
